castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
NG Golden Sword
Original= Description The NG Golden Sword is a DLC weapon. Since the update on August 26, 2011, the NG Golden Sword has been modified to the same stats found in the PS3 version. Before the update, it had the highest strength modifier of any weapon, boasting a hefty +6 Strength bonus, along with a +1 to both Magic and Defense. However, due to the new update, a level 30 is required on XBL to wield it instead of 5, as well as changing the stats to +4 Strength, +3 Magic and -3 Agility. This is a major nerf, as Agility is considered a must in terns of stats, and subtracting a large amount like this is inexcusable. If your play style revolves around melee and magic, this weapon can be good (if combined with Beholder), although you'll have greatly lowered Agility. Trivia *In Castle Crashing the Beard, this is the weapon for the Orange Knight. *The weapon will be temporarily available without the DLC if the player trades with someone, but the weapon will disappear after the match ends or you disconnect from Xbox Live. *The design of the sword comes from the level system of Newgrounds. *This Weapon used to increase Strength by 6, and had a minimum level requirement of 1 before this was changed in Title Update 2 *If a level 1 player had this sword and then updated the game, they would then have a level 30 sword at level 1. See also * Weapons * DLC * King Pack * Weapons Frog * Weapon Tiers |-|Remastered= Description The NG Golden Sword is a weapon that is purchasable from the Insane Store for 1200 gold. Before the update, it had the highest strength modifier of any weapon, boasting a hefty +6 Strength bonus, along with a +1 to both Magic and Defense. However, due to the new update, a level 30 is required on XBL to wield it instead of 5, as well as changing the stats to +4 Strength, +3 Magic and -3 Agility. This is a major nerf, as Agility is considered a must in terns of stats, and subtracting a large amount like this is inexcusable. Finally, the weapon has been recreated to be fantastic magic and strength weapon. With significant updates to magic and strength, it is considered to be a very useful one. But still, it is not one of the best and is outclassed by the Snakey Staff. If your play style revolves around melee and magic, this weapon can be good, although you'll have greatly lowered Agility. Trivia * In Castle Crashing the Beard, this is the weapon for the Orange Knight. * The design of the sword comes from the level system of Newgrounds. * NG Golden Sword deals the highest Elemental Infusion damage out of any weapon in the game, with 238 damage if using Non-Elemental characters plus Beholder at max Strength, max Magic, and at Level 90. See also * Weapons * Insane Store * Weapons Frog * Weapon Tiers * Beholder Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:DLC Category:A Rank Category:Gameplay Category:NG Category:Melee Weapons Category:Golden Weapons Category:Magic Weapons